Ресурсы
Термин "ресурсы" относится к ресурсам, полученным из специальных сооружений острова, которые используются всеми игроками острова. Эти ресурсы являются основными для строительство вашего города. Ресурсы могут быть сохранены в постоянно увеличивающемся количестве в складах ваших городов. Есть два типа ресурсов: Строительный материал, известный как "лес", который добывается на лесопилке и второстепенный ресурс, которым богат остров и который может быть добыт после изучения благосостояния в академии. У каждого острова есть ТОЛЬКО один тип второстепенного ресурса. У второстепенных ресурсов есть множество функций, но они все требуют исследования благосостояния прежде, чем они смогут быть добыты. У каждого острова есть только один второстепенный ресурс, таким образом игрок должен будет торговать с другими игроками, грабить их, или колонизировать новые острова, чтобы иметь доступ ко всем видам ресурсов. Чтобы начать добычу ресурса, нажмите на соответствующее изображение на карте острова (кирпичи мрамора, лозы виноградника, скопление кристалла, или вулкан), Как только в окне появится изображение с информацией о шахте, вы можете изменить положение ползунка и назначить больше или меньше рабочих на добычу ресурса. Это затронет не только прирост ресурсов, но и спад пополнения казны вашего города. Поскольку каждый гражданин превратился в рабочего, вы соберете 1 единицу в час, но ваш золотой доход будет уменьшен. После исследования помощи вам можно будет послать на 50 % больше рабочих, чтобы собирать больше второстипенных ресурсов. Однако, эти чернорабочие добывают на 75% (1/4 от нормы) меньше ресурсов. Вы должны будете назначить 4 рабочих (и потерять доход от них), чтобы получить 1 дополнительный второстепенный ресурс в час. Дерево (Лесопилка) Лес - главный ресурс игры, добываемый в Лесопилке. Это - первый ресурс, который игрок будет в состоянии добыть, и используется в улучшении каждого здания, модернизации лесопилки или шахты добычи второстепенного ресурса, основание колоний, создании воинских частей и судов. Чтобы собрать лес, нажмите на груде дерева (Лесопилка) на карте острова. В лесопилке, изменяя положение ползунка вы изменяете добычу леса и также золотой доход вашего города. Поскольку каждый гражданин превратится в рабочего, вы соберете определенно количество леса в час, но ваш золотой доход будет уменьшаться с каждым назначенным на лесопилку рабочим. После исследования помощи вам разрешено послать на 50% больше рабочих добывать лес. Однако, эти чернорабочие добывают на 75% (1/4 от нормы) меньше ресурсов, подразумевая, что вы должны будете назначить 4 рабочих (и потерять их доход), чтобы получить дополнительно лес в час. Мрамор (Карьер) Файл:Icon_mar.gif Мрамор, добываемый в карьере, используется в улучшении почти каждого здания в городе, кроме академии. Мрамор - второй по величине ресурс, после леса. Вино (Виноградники) Файл:Icon_win.gif Вино потребляется в таверне и распределяется среди вашего населения, чтобы увеличить его уровень счастья, производства вина необходимо для роста вашего города. Хрусталь (Шахта хрусталя) Хрусталь, добываемый в шахте xрусталя, имеет разнообразные функции: расширение Академии и Дворцов, исследование улучшений в мастерской и подготовка шпионов, докторов, строительство подводных лодок. За хрусталь также можно купить очки исследований, после исследования оптики: если у вас достаточно хрусталя для завершения текущего исследования, появится кнопка в окне академии, что позволит сразу же изучить и перейти к следующему исследованию. Если у вас не хватает хрусталя, в академии будет указанно, сколько вам нужно. Сера (Выработка серы) Сера, добываемая на Серной шахте, используется в основном для постройки армии. Большинство всех юнитов и кораблей требуют серу для постройки; только Шпион, Доктор, Повар, и Подводная лодка не нуждаются в сере. Сера также необходима, чтобы модернизировать Дворец и резиденцию губернатора уровня 3 или выше. Другие ресурсы Это строго говоря,не ресурсы, но они производятся и используются в ваших городах, и часто необходимы для игры: * Население - The citizens of your town can be changed into workers to produce resources, scientists to generate research points, or left as citizens to produce gold. They are consumed in varying amounts to build military units and ships. Your city gains more citizens as long as you maintain a positive satisfaction. * Баллы науки. - Производится учеными в академии. Это общий для всех городов ресурс. * Золото - Produced by citizens and by selling resources at the Trading Post, gold is used to maintain your town finances and facilitate trade between players. Your gold stands for all your cities. *Cultural goods ( ) - Cultural goods are exhibited at your Museum to increase your town satisfaction. It can be acquired through cultural assets treaties with other players after you have researched Cultural Exchange. All your cultural goods are available to any of your towns. You can see how many cultural goods you have by clicking on one of your museums. *Action points ( ) - Action points limit the maximum number of missions each city may launch at the same time. For example, a city with 3 could, at the same time, pillage two towns and send a trading fleet to another. You town gets more action points as your expand your Town hall, and as soon as the mission is complete, the action point is restored. *Амбмрозия Амброзия - Амброзия может быть получена только за реальные деньги. Она используются в системе Ikariam Plus. *Cargo ships - Cargo ships are used to transport units and resources between islands. They are purchased using gold at the Trading Port, and your cities share the same trading fleet. *Diplomacy points - As soon as you build a new Embassy, you get 3 diplomacy points. Each new embassy level gives an additional point. These points are consumed when offering and accepting treaties with other players, and are restored as soon as the treaty is canceled. You can see how many diplomacy points you have in your Diplomacy Advisor window.Категория:Ресурсы